


I Was Once Your Soldier, Now I'm A Gun

by A_c_e



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blood, Death, MGSV, Major spoilers if you havnt finished Phantom Pain, Metal Gear - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_c_e/pseuds/A_c_e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venom's final moments before the fall of Outer Heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Once Your Soldier, Now I'm A Gun

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a preview of something that i have been meaning to write for quite some time. This story takes place after "The Truth" Mission in MGSV. 
> 
> the rest will come soon  
> till then....  
> Enjoy!

\---

 

So this is really it, huh?

This is what Outer Heaven has become? This is….what I have become. I was once your soldier, now I’m just a gun. 

I used to envy you, Boss…the power you had…the way others looked at you like their saviour and commander, yet feared your presence. Now I know, what drove you to do the things you did. Why you left us…

I’m sorry Ishmael, I know you never wanted any of this….

 

\-------


End file.
